It is desirable to be able to dispense a dry powder product as a dry stream. It is also desirable to use atmospheric air as a fluidizing agent for forming the stream. Air is nonpolluting and can be formed into a stream by use of relatively simple hand pumps. Hand pump powder dispensers existing in the patent literature are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,283, granted July 9, 1918, to Jeremiah M. Madden; U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,198, granted June 2, 1925, to Albert P. Treadwell; U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,278, granted Sept. 30, 1930, to Harold O. Huntington; U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,268, granted May 9, 1939, to William H. Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,937, granted Sept. 24, 1940, to Walter L. Rutkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,742, granted Oct. 10, 1950 to Thomas C. Weiss and Sam King; U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,879, granted Mar. 14, 1961, to Wilhelm Raehs and Hans Rauchmann and U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,781, granted May 29, 1962, to Wilhelm Raehs and Hans Rauchmann.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved dry powder dispenser which is simple in construction and which operates to distribute the powder evenly over a large surface area. Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive package for a dry powder product into which an air pump is incorporated and arranged to provide a dry powder entraining stream of air in response to a simple depressing of a top portion of the package.